Childhood Promises
by xXxRedGypsyxXx
Summary: Shounen-Ai: Ritsu Kasanoda has a new classmate who claims he's his first love. However, Ritsu can only picture a cute little girl as his first love. Who's this new guy? Written for the Forgotten Love contest on Quizilla. PG-13 and up, but nothing graphic. Enjoy!


**[A/N]:** IDK if its my best, but I hope you enjoy it and wish me luck in the contest! Un-beted so please forgive any grammar mistakes. :)

* * *

oOo

**Don't Forget Me!**

**oOo**

Today had to be Ritsu Kasanoda's strangest day yet.

It had started off like every other morning he had. Ritsu had been woken up, greeted by his brethren, ate breakfast, and then, he went to school early to check on the plants for the gardening club. He had made small talk with the club president, who was starting to warm up to him. After his interactions with the Host Club, he was starting to come of his shell of bit and the amount of times he was sending the student body fleeing was slowly starting to dwindle. It was a life change that he was happy for. However, today someone had thrown a brick into his new routine.

"Ritsu, I want to introduce you to Yoshi Akihara. He a new student and he wants to join our club," The club president had approached him with another student in tow. The boy was about his age with chestnut brown hair and even deeper brown eyes. He smiled cheekily at Ritsu and for some reason, every one of Ritsu's walls went up. He couldn't pin point it, but that smile, he had seen it before. He gulped because it sent his heart racing a mile a minute. He was sure some aborigine tribe could do a traditional dance from its pace.

"Oh my, is something wrong?" The president tensed at the change in atmosphere.

"No, it's all okay. Ritsu and I here go way back," The guy, Yoshi, laughed to ease the poor girl's apprehension. Ritsu's eyes bugged. He had no idea who this new person was. As if his thoughts were being read, Yoshi's eyes narrowed. He walked around the club president and stalked over to Ritsu. Every step was agonizing as he wondered what the guy was going to do. He really didn't want to get into a fight. Not after all the good things that had been happening to him lately.

Then, Yoshi had done something completely off-putting. In a blink of an eye, he had reached over and grasped Ritsu's chin before laying a light kiss over his lips. Every strand on Ritsu's body immediately rose up, his eyes bugging wildly.

"I was his first love after all," Yoshi smirked, while the president swooned at the scene. Ritsu could feel his legs go numb.

"Wah!" His shock echoed through the school grounds.

**oOo**

_Huff. Huff. Huff. _

Ritsu ran to the end of the corner before peeking around it. When he saw the coast was clear, he took a tentative step from his hiding spot to continue walking to his compound. He only made it five feet when someone bounded over the stone walls and landed in front of him.

"There you are," The young man smiled at Ritsu. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Y-Yoshi!" Ritsu blushed a furious shade of red when his new classmate, and self-proclaimed first love, moved into his personal bubble. The kid had been doing it all day and not even Ritsu's most artic glare could run the guy off. Yoshi would only grin and melt away all of his defenses.

"What is it?" Yoshi's eyes sparkled mischievously as he took a step forward for every step Ritsu took back. They were about even in height, but Ritsu couldn't help but feel like a small rabbit being stalked by the big bad wolf.

"Um…" Ritsu was at a loss for words when Yoshi gave him a sexy smirk that had him questioning his sexuality again. He thought he had gotten this situated back when he realized he had feeling for a young girl in drag named Haruhi Fujioka. Now, this kid had shown up out of the blue and was instantly all over him. Despite feeling a bit awkward, he was kind of enjoying it.

"You still don't remember huh?" Yoshi sighed and moved away from Ritsu, giving him back his personal space.

"Remember what?" Ritsu's voice shouted louder in the deserted alley. It made Yoshi sigh at the panic, but then, he smiled like a cat who had found carton of cream.

"Don't worry about it," Yoshi's hand went to Ritsu's waist, pulling him closer. His lips ghosted up Ritsu's neck before licking the shell of his ear, sending the poor Yakuza boy into an uncomfortable state of arousal. He could feel a lump forming in his throat as his heart pounded imprints into his chest. "You and I can make new memories now."

Ritsu stood in shocked silence, only letting out a small groan when Yoshi moved back to his neck and nipped at the skin there. The small love bite was enough to shift the blood flow back from his pants to his brain. He pushed Yoshi away and went bolting down the street.

"Damn, so close," Yoshi grumbled, placing his hand in his pocket and walking in the other direction. He thought he had frightened the red head enough for today. "I'm going to make you remember." He said to no one in particular as he made his trek home.

**oOo**

Ritsu, on the other hand, was not so calm. He had nearly passed out from running all the way home. He had taken a longer route so he could hide in the shadows and keep Yoshi at bay.

"Young Master, are you okay?" The members of his family were instantly flocking over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Is it a rival family?"

"Do you want us to take care of them?" The group of men were instantly inflamed. They were ready to support their future leader the best way they could. Tetsuya was the first on the scene to try and calm everyone down when his eyes keyed in on a certain spot on Ritsu's neck.

"What's that?" Ritsu saw Tetsuya point to the spot on his neck and Ritsu ran to the closest mirror. Bright as day, there was a small blotch where Yoshi had bit him. The small bruise was high enough to be scene even with a collar. Ritsu could see the glare forming over his feature as the mirror shattered under his grip.

"The young master has finally become an adult," He heard someone whisper in the background, sending heat up his neck. He was a dangerous shade of red and glared at them all which sent his whole crew running away in a scurry.

"Um…you want to talk about it?" Tetsuya fought the urge to flee with his brethren when he saw how defeated his leader had become.

"I want to die…" Ritsu whispered in embarrassment. He didn't think he could handle a conversation with anyone over his blossoming feelings for a _real_ guy this time. He slunk to his room, ignoring the rest of those around him. He didn't know what to do. This Yoshi guy obviously knew him from somewhere. He claimed that he was Ritsu's first love, but that was nowhere near true.

Ritsu could remember his first love and it definitely wasn't a guy. He couldn't quite remember her name, but he was sure it was a cute little girl.

_He was in elementary school and just like always, the kids were frightened of him and would have nothing to do with him._

_"He's so scary," A child version of Ritsu hung his head low as the kids on the playground ran away from him. He thought that once he was in school it would be easier to make friends, but it was worse. He sighed when he watched them start up another game of kick the game, wishing he could join them. _

_"They won't let you play either, huh?" Ritsu's head rose at the voice. A little girl had sat next to her. She had curly shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, and pudgy cheeks. He found it a little strange that she was wearing the boys' uniform, but he thought maybe she had gotten her original uniform dirty and had to change into whatever they had, which did happened on occasion. The other girls would usually tease the child it had happened to. _

_"They told me I couldn't play with them because I cheat, but I just have strong legs. I can't help it if I run fast, pansies," The girl huffed. "What about you?" She asked him and Ritsu felt his world tilt off its axis. Had she not heard the rumors? Could she not see his beyond scary face? Was she trying to play a prank on him?_

_"Are you mute or something?" She tilted her head cutely and Ritsu could feel a blush forming. He looked away, scowling. _

_"No…"He growled, turning back when he heard a joyous laugh. _

_"You're weird. I like that," The girl said and after that, Ritsu, for a brief moment, had found someone to play with at recess. It was usually his friend dragging him around and getting him into more trouble, but he had never felt so happy before. They had only been together for a week or two when the trouble struck. Her parents were moving to America and they had no plans on coming back to Japan. _

_Ritsu could literally feel his heart shatter into pieces. They still had so many games he wanted to try out. Granted, most of them needed a larger group of kids to play, but he didn't mind if he had to tweak the rules a little bit. _

_"Man, I'm really going to miss you," She sniffled and Ritsu frowned, not liking the tears forming in her eyes. She wiped a tear away and a grin broke out over her lips. "I got it!" She shouted so loud it caused Ritsu to take a step back. _

_"W-what is it?"_

_"When I get bigger, I'll come back here and we can get married. Nobody can break you apart when you're married. I heard daddy say it was forever. He sounded sad when he said it, but it sounds like a great idea to me," She nodded. "Yep and then we can play all we want!"_

_"Yeah!" Ritsu smiled at the thought. He wasn't exactly sure what this marriage thing was, but if he could play with her for the rest of his life, it didn't seem like a bad idea. _

_"Pinky swear," She held up her pinky finger to him and he took it. _

"I had forgotten all about that," He thought out loud. After the girl had left, his life returned to normal. The kids were still afraid of him and he had retreated back into his scare-them-away tactics. At the time, he thought he had been dreaming and she was an imaginary friend or something. Frowning, he stood up and went to his closet, digging around in the back before pulling out a small cardboard box. Fumbling around in it, he pulled out a photograph for his 3rd grade class.

There on the end was Ritsu, scowling as always, but then, he saw the little girl next to him. She had cheeky grin on her lips and a playful look in her eye. It reminded Ritsu of a certain someone and the permanent scowl on his face deepened. It wasn't just the smile. It was also her hair color and her eyes. They had the same skin tone and while Yoshi wasn't as pudgy as the girl in the photo, they did have the same striking facial features.

"Brother?" He guessed to himself. Did that girl have a brother? He couldn't remember her ever mentioning one. Maybe he was some other random family member, but that wouldn't explain the first love thing.

Ritsu groaned loudly, making the whole house worry about his sanity. He wish he could figure this mystery out, especially before he saw Yoshi again. He didn't think he could fight the boy anymore.

**oOo**

There was no school the next day and Ritsu had snuck out of his house early that morning. He didn't want his family members to see him and the location he was going to would be safer in the morning. He was going to a playground. It was right across the street from the elementary school he went to. Normally, it was brimming with the children, but early in the morning, he was sure the kids were still eating cereal and watching Saturday morning cartoons which was a good thing for him. The last time he had stepped foot near a playground filled with children he almost had the cops called on him.

He frowned at the memory. A guy like him couldn't even walk down the street without being profiled. He should make this walk down memory lane a short one. Stepping across the grass, he headed over to "the tower" in the middle of the playground. Like its name, it went straight into the air. Full of steps, the tower had a resting spot in the middle. One side opened to a large jungle gym and the other side led spiral steps that took you to the slides.

Ducking his head, he climbed into the rest area of the tower. It was definitely smaller now that he wasn't a child. He could vaguely remember a time when his childhood friend had gotten angry at the other kids on the playground for being mean to him. She had taken over the tower vigilante style and was knocking off anybody who dared step foot on it.

It brought a smile to his face. How could he ever forget about a friend like that? He guessed dealing with all the other children fogged his memory up. He felt even worse when he couldn't remember her name. A sigh escaped his lips. He was sure he wasn't the only one who had forgotten. It's not like what's-her-name had tried to get in contact with him or anything. She probably grew, and gotten even more beautiful, with new friends that didn't send people fleeing in the other direction. He was sure America had treated her well enough that their little promise was nothing more than kids being kids.

"I thought I saw your red hair up here," Ritsu jumped when he saw a face peeking in at him from the opening of the tower. Yoshi smirked as he forced his way in. It was way too small for two grown people. Yoshi didn't mind the close contact, but Ritsu was freaking out having the boy so close to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Yoshi, not exactly sure what he should do. Other than squeezing his way to the slides, there wasn't many places to escape. Yoshi shrugged at the question.

"I guess great minds think alike," He smiled. "And…it is the place I had found my first love."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else," Ritsu decided to just be honest and then maybe, Yoshi would final take the hint and move on.

"As if I could forget a face like yours, but apparently, you have forgotten about mine," Yoshi leaned back, resting on his palms. "I guess coming back here was a waste of time. I even begged my parents. Told them I would go to the best school and keep my grades up and everything else."

Yoshi prattled on and on about how much he had sacrificed to come back and find Ritsu.

"Sorry?" Ritsu half-apologized. He didn't think it was his fault or anything. He didn't tell name to stalk him, but he obviously had disappointed the guy.

"Don't worry about it," Yoshi frowned, but otherwise said nothing. They sat in silence in the tower. The only light shining in was the morning sun rising higher in the air.

"…So…do you have a sister?" Ritsu finally worked up the courage to ask. He had to know. Yoshi and his childhood friend had looked too much alike.

"Yeah, little brat's going on six now," Yoshi scoffed like he was annoyed by her, but Ritsu could see the smile that gave away the tell-tale signs that he was a loving big bro. Yoshi pulled out his wallet and showed off the picture of him and his little sis. Ritsu's eyes widen at the picture. It was Yoshi with his sister on his shoulders, but the little girl bared an extremely striking resemblance to his old friend, but there was no way that this girl was the same person.

"I was so happy she was born. My mom always wanted a girl and used to try and dress me like one when I was younger, much to my dad's disgust. People always had a hard time telling if I was a boy or a girl," Yoshi griped.

Ritsu didn't think his life could get any more awkward after hearing Yoshi's story. Apparently, he had a hard time telling the difference between boys and girls way before meeting Haruhi Fujioka. Denial aside, he was sort of, kind of, pretty sure that Yoshi was who he said he was. He was his first love.

"Something finally sparked?" Ritsu almost had a heart attack when Yoshi blew in his ear. Without moving his head, he stole a sideways glance at Yoshi, who was finding the whole situation funny. "You thought I was a girl to, didn't you?"

"What? N-no…yes?"

"It's okay. Really!" Yoshi laughed before moving closer in an already tight space. "As long as your feelings haven't changed. Have they?" Ritsu could feel heat flood his whole entire system. He didn't know how someone could make such a simple question sound so sensual. He felt finger tips slide over his cheeks, turning his face to stare into Yoshi's eyes. They were half-lidded, glowing in the sunlight.

Ritsu could hear his heart hammering in his chest as a thumb pressed just below his lower lips, gradually prying his lips open. Without warning, Yoshi kissed him, wasting no time in deepening the kiss. Ritsu hadn't even kissed a girl yet so to say he had experience in that department would be a complete lie. He let Yoshi take the lead at first.

The young man's tongue doing all kinds of tricks in his mouth. Ritsu let out a groan before finally giving in and responding, his tongue moving against Yoshi. Ritsu ran his hands through Yoshi's hair before pulling him closer. He could feel the moan vibrate up from Yoshi's throat and he prayed it meant he wasn't completely horrible a kissing.

He felt himself being pushed backwards, half lowered in the cramped tower space. Feeling a bit bolder, Ritsu slipped his other hand up the back of name's shirt as he tried to bring him to the floor with him. He groaned when Yoshi's thigh ground against his prick, sending small tremors of pleasure up his spine. Yoshi's hand was already teasing its way towards his pants when Ritsu broke the kiss to catch his breath. Not being brave enough to directly look at Yoshi, his eyes went over the boy's shoulder, where he noticed that they had a few spectators to their make-out session.

Yoshi was going in for another kiss when Ritsu pushed against his shoulders.

"Wait!" He shouted and Yoshi tilted his head in confusion before given off a devilish smirk.

"What? Did you want to be on top? I don't mind switching out."

"W-what? No…wait, I mean…there are kids here," Ritsu motioned to the wonderings eyes peeking over the opening to the tower. The heated blush on Yoshi's cheeks turned into one of embarrassment as he flew off of Ritsu, causing the little kids to giggle and run away.

"Ugh, mood killer," Yoshi complained as he positioned himself away from Ritsu. He peeked out of the tower and grabbed Ritsu's hand, leading him away. Feeling awkward, Ritsu could see the parents shocked look as Yoshi laughed and waved to them.

"Inspection complete. Feel free to play now," He joked before running away. "Let's go to your house." He told Ritsu, who tried to pull his hand back.

"No way!" Ritsu turned pale as a ghost. He wasn't about to bring a guy home, especially if it meant Yoshi wanted to continue what they had started.

"But, I really want to meet your family. You use to talk about them all the time," Yoshi's eyes looked down sadly. It put a small hole in Ritsu's heart.

"Okay, fine, but no funny business okay?" He warned him and Yoshi grinned cheekily.

"But, how will I properly ask for your hand in marriage? I can't break the pinky promise."

"No way," He definitely wasn't taking him home now, but Yoshi wasn't hearing that. He was stronger than he looked as he dragged Ritsu away.

"Yes way, we have to make it official!"

And, like that, Ritsu's normal routine was now disrupted. He had to add Yoshi somewhere in his life. After all, there wasn't any chance he was going to forget him again.


End file.
